


Bookworm

by mistrali



Series: Malorie's Peak Prompts [9]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce, Tricksters - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: For MPP #3 (Addiction) at Glake.Concrit, as ever, is welcome.
Relationships: Dovasary Balitang/Lianne II of Conté
Series: Malorie's Peak Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/46110
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Bookworm

_Another bookshop?_ wondered Wayan, as she watched Queen Dovasary disappear into Edgecliff’s, on the arm of Princess Lianne of Tortall. Both of them had worn identical dreamy expressions all the way to town.  
  
Life in the Queen’s Guard kept Wayan busy now, but in her days as a message runner for General Dodeka, Black God keep him, she’d been there countless times. The sight of books stacked floor to ceiling had always made her a bit dizzy. __

_How many maps and histories do two people need? If it was my seventeenth birthday I’d rather a new robe. Or a nice dagger._

Odd, to think that even sensible Queen Dovasary had her vices.


End file.
